A Sharp Wolf
by Wolpking
Summary: So much time has passed since he left. A new wolf arrives in Jasper Park, but he is... different. Why, you might ask? Well, come and find out.
1. A sharp encounter

**? POV**

Here I am, waiting for the train, wind blowing on my fur, ready to say goodbye to Sawtooth.

I came here around four months ago, during my adventure through the world. I've been travelling for over two years, and I still have much to see. After I came here, I wanted to stay and relax for a bit, but right now, I'm ready to go exploring again!

Suddenly, I heard the whistle of the train and snapped out of my toughts, getting ready to jump. After about a minute, I saw the train coming right in front of me, and so I jumped, landing perfectly. I turned around to see one last time the forest where I've been hunting, training, **living**. Maybe, if I find a pack, then I could think about staying there, if they accept me, obviously. Right now, I just want to wait and see where the trains leads me. And so, I looked out once more, just to see the sunrise. I smiled, and then went to the boxes in the train cart to take a nap.

**3 Hours later**

I just woke up, blinking my eyes to adjust to the light of the sun, shining out of the cart. I looked out just in time to see a sign saying "Welcome to Jasper Park". Jasper Park? Maybe there is a pack there. I wait some minutes, before jumping off, heading ovest.

**? POV**

"Ok, now, Can-do, Tiffany, Sarah and Garth, you go hunting. I, Hutch, Jack and William go patrolling the borders. Now go, all of you" I said.

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

And so, we went to the southern border, and started patrolling, going clockwise. There, William kept flirting with me, but I wasn't interested. My heart belongs to one wolf, only one, and that wolf isn't him. But he left the pack, and it's my fault. As I was going to tell him to stop, I sniffed something strange... A scent? This means that there is a lone wolf in our territory. We didn't smell any other scent, so I took Jack with me and started following his scent. I chose him 'cause William would just flirt with me and get into troubles, and I didn't choose Hutch because I needed somebody responsible to look after William.

We kept following the scent until it became so strong that we could easily tell that the wolf was very close. We got into a stealth position and crept until we saw a small pond, with a wolf drinking from it. He was very big, muscular, and his fur was grey, along with many other shades, and a dark grey tail. We kept hiding in the bushes and spied him.

"What should we do, Kate?" Jack asked me, breaking that silence.

"I don't know, he doesn't look aggressive, but you never know. Anyway, he's alone, and we are in two, so we won't have many problems if he attacks us. But, for now, we'll just ask what is he doing here." I said to Jack, who just nodded in response.

And so, we turned towards the pond just to see that the wolf wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"I don't like being spied."

**? POV**

I was just drinking from a pond I found while walking, when I felt a strange feeling and turned around, seeing two wolves talking to eachother behind a bush. I quickly, but silently, got away from there and went behind them. When they turned towards the pond, I said "I don't like being spied.". Just as I said it, the two wolves jumped out of the bushes and turned around to face me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the territory of the Jasper Pack?" The female said.

"I was just passing through, I got off a train some minutes ago an-." I stopped talking and quickly dodged an attack coming from my left, before smashing my paw right on the back of the wolf that attacked me, pinning him. He was a male, with dark brown fur on his body and yellow eyes.

"As I was saying, I got off a train some minutes ago and started walking until I found that pond. I drank there, then I felt a strange feeling and... there we are." I said.

"WILLIAM!What the heck were you thinking?" The female shouted towards the wolf that I was pinning. I let him free, and he jumped behind, getting near the other two.

"I was trying to defeat the threat." He said.

"I'm not a threat, I don't mean any harm. I'm sorry for intruding in the territory of your pack."

"How can we trust you?" The other male said. He had dark grey fur and a black stripe going from his muzzle to the tip of his tail.

"We just can't. But he doesn't look aggressive. So who are you?" The female said. She had a golden tan fur, white underbelly and amber eyes.

"My name is..."

**HA! Cliffhanger! ****What a great way to start a new story :3.**


	2. A sharp name - EDIT

**Here we are! Chapter 2! YAY!**

**? POV**

"My name is Blade, I've been a lone wolf for many years. And your names are... ?" I asked.

"My name is Jack." The dark grey wolf said.

"I am William, and you'd better be scared of this name!" The dark brown wolf said.

"And I am Kate, leader of this pack." The female said.

"Again, I'm sorry for intruding in the territory of your pack. I'll leave now." I said, turning around and walking away.

"Wait." I heard.

**Kate's POV**

I looked closely at the wolf, and noticed and how sharp and elegant his fur was. His name was really perfect for him. Also, he reminded me of... him. But it can't be, this wolf was much more different. He was cold, always calm and, most important thing, he hit William without any esitation. Humphrey isn't like this. Humphrey is... an Omega. I have to accept it, Humphrey may be very, very far away, or even dead.

As he said that he was going to leave, I quickly told him to wait.

"What?" He asked.

"Since you don't look aggressive, and are also quite strong, would you like to... you know, join our pack?" I asked him, hoping for a yes.

"WHAT!?" William, Jack and Hutch, who was hiding at our right, shouted.

"Are you insane, Kate? We just met him! And he almost broke my back!" William shouted.

"William is right, we can't just trust him because he said that he's nice." Jack said.

"Guys, stop. I'm not saying that I already trust him totally, but he may be very useful." I answered.

"I don't know. I have to see if this pack is a pack of idiots or a pack of good and smart alphas." Blade said.

"Fine. Come with me, I'll take you to the head alpha's den, where the other head alpha will see you, and then I'll show you around the territory. Hutch, Jack, William, continue patrolling the borders." I said.

"But-."

"No but."

"... Yes ma'am." They said.

"Come on, Blade."

"I'm coming."

And so, I headed back to the head alpha den, passing through trees with big green leaves. Spring is gone, and now, summer is coming. Who knows, maybe it won't be as bad as the last one, when I almost passed out for the heat. As we kept walking, side to side, I couldn't help but stare at Blade. He was so... handsome. His ice blue eyes were quickly moving around, scanning everything. He had a big scar going from his left cheek to his left side, and some others going vertically on his side, almost going on his underbellly. Suddenly, he turned to face me, and noticed that I was staring at him. I looked away, embarrassed, and blushed.

"Uh... Were you staring at me?"

"Wh-What? Uh... N-No, I wasn't... I..." I quickly tried to find an excuse, but I couldn't.

"Maybe... we should just keep moving." Blade said, breaking that embarrassing silence.

"Right..."

After twenty minutes without saying a word, we arrived at the feeding grounds. There, we saw Garth, Can-do, Tiffany and Sarah dragging three caribou, along with another hunting party dragging two caribou.

"Hey Garth!" I shouted.

"Hey Kate, who is this?" Garth said, looking at Blade.

"His name is Blade, he's a lone wolf who was wandering around. I asked him if he wanted to join this pack, but he needs your permission, too."

"Uh... I don't know, how can we trust him?"

"William attacked him, and Blade didn't kill him after dodging his attack."

"Well, if he didn't kill William, then I don't think he's dangerous." Garth said, chuckling.

I chuckled as well, before saying "Ok, so, Blade, what do you think?"

"Mh... I really don't know. Do you two mind if, for some days, I act like I'm part of the pack and then see if I want to stay or go away?"

"Uh... No, I don't. What about you, Garth?" I asked.

"Well... I don't see any problem with that. So, do you want to be an Alpha or an Omega, Blade?" Garth said.

Right as he said so, I think I saw Blade's eye twitching, but I can't understand why.

"I... I think that I'll... I'll be an Alpha. But... I'll hunt alone, since I've never hunted in group. At least, not... not recently." Blade said, and he looked quite nervous, even though I couldn't get why.

"I'm okay with it. Now, come on, I'll show around the territory." I said.

"Coming."

And, with that, we started walking, heading to a meadow. As we kept walking, many wolves stared at us, probably wondering who was he.

"So, where are we going?" Blade asked

"We're going to a meadow, where many wolves usually go, so that I could show you around the territory AND to the other wolves." I answered. Blade just nodded in response.

**Blade's POV**

We kept walking until we found a large meadow, full of flowers of different colors, surrounded by many big trees. Kate went near a snow white wolf, a female, who was laying on her back, probably just relaxing.

"Hey Lilly" Kate said

"Hey Ka-" The female named Lilly stopped and looked at me, scared.

"Who is he?" She asked, retreating a bit.

"Don't worry, Lilly, he's a friend. He was wandering in our territory and I asked him if he wanted to join. He said that he wanted to see the pack first, and, right now, I'm showing him around the territory."

"Oh... Well, nice to meet you. My name is Lilly, and I'm Kate's sister. Also, I'm Garth's mate." The white wolf shyly said.

"Nice to meet y- Wait, did you just say that you're Garth's mate?"

"Uh... Yes. The law preventing Alphas and Omegas from being mates was abolished around two years and half ago."

"W-What? That law... was abolished? Well, over that, how can you be Garth's mate if Kate's the leader?"

"Since Lilly is an Omega, she can't rule over the pack, and so, I'm helping Garth." Kate said.

"Oh... Well, do you mind telling me how that law was abolished?" I asked her.

"Uh... no, not at all. You see, about two years and half ago, I was about to marry Garth, son of the leader of the former Eastern Pack, to unite them. But, I couldn't, since I my heart belonged only to one wolf. Turns out that Lilly and Garth were in love, like me, but, at least, they were still here, while the other wolf left, probably because I broke his heart. After that, Lilly married Garth, the packs united and we all are now happy. Well, almost everyone. I searched for him for weeks, but I didn't find anything. Sad and heartbroken, I came back here four months after I left." Kate said as a lone tear escaped her eye, crossed her cheek and then fell to ground.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I shouldn't have asked it." I told her, a bit sad for what she said, but still, it was hard for me to feel anything at all. Love, this is why she is suffering so much. Maybe, he was right.

"No, no need to apologize, I let my feelings get the best of me, but it's my fault if he left, and this is the least I deserve for that." She said, now standing up. "Well... let's just forget about this and show me more of the territory." I said as she gave me a weak smile.

"That's a good idea. Come on, I'll take you to the pond. There will surely be some of the Alphas."

"Right behind you..." I said while starting to follow Kate again, still feeling a bit guilty for reminding her that.

**Blade! What a sharp name. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Also, I'm pretty sure you all tought he was Humphrey. Well, looks like you were wrong :3.**


	3. A sharp joke

**Hey guys! Here we go with a new chapter! Also, somebody asked where Humphrey was.**

**Guys, it was the second chapter, not the twenth, there is still time for Humphrey.**

**Blade's POV**

I started to follow Kate, again next to her side, watching closely this new territory. The birds were chirping, the wind was blowing through the trees, moving their branches full of leaves. As I was watching the area, I felt again the same feeling that I felt when Kate was staring at me, and so, I moved my pupils and, as I tought, she was staring at me. This time, I wanted to tease her, and so I said calmly, before turning to her "Do you like what you see?". After saying so, she looked away and blushed deep red.

"I-I-I wasn't s-staring at y-y-you!" She quickly said while looking away, trying to hide her red face. I chuckled at her reaction, before saying "Aww, how cute you are, red like a little tomato.", teasing her some more.

"Stop it!" She said, embarrassed, before starting to move quicker.

"Hey, I was just joking." I said. She turned at me and then said "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's nothing, just... stop staring at me like that, it's a little weird."

"Okay."

**Kate's POV**

I still felt very embarrassed, but he was so muscular and big, he was at least two times bigger than Garth, and could also keep his calm face even during these situation. After some minutes, we arrived at the pond, where we saw Salty, Shakey and Mooch at one side, playing around, my parents at another side and, right in front of us, there was my group of Alpha friends. I went to them and greeted. They greeted me back, before asking who Blade was. I told them how we found him, and what he was going to do for the next few days. After telling them so, they all started to eye him closely, the guys with attention, the girls with some interest in their eyes. That interest.

After the presentations, I decided to take him to my parents, to let them know him.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" I said, running up to them, Blade following me closely.

"Hey Kate!" My dad said, standing up and then hugging me, the hug followed after a little bit by my mother.

"Who is you friend, Kate?" My mom asked, looking at him. I could see that she was suspicious about him, probably because he was near me.

"Mom, dad, he's Blade. I found him while I was patrolling the borders with Hutch, William and Jack."

"Greetings, sir. Greetings, ma'am." Blade said with his elegant tone.

"Greetings to you, too. So, is he a new pack member now?" My dad said while my mom was still looking at him wary.

"Not exactly. He wanted to see the pack for a bit and, then decide if he wants to stay or go away. Right now, I'm showing him around the territory."

"Well, Blade, you'd better not try to do anything funny with my daughter, otherwise I'll personally rip your chest apart, pull your beating heart out of it and then SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" My mother yelled, making us all look at her wide-eyed. Well, at least me and dad. In fact, Blade never changed his calm facial expression, and then replied "I won't, but not because of your threat. I won't do this because Kate's my friend.".

My mom stared at him for a while in the eyes, before saying "What a nice boy. I'm glad you'll be in this pack for the next few days."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Blade. You look really like a good wolf. I would be happy to have you in the pack." My dad said, before adding "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name. I am Winston, former leader of the western pack along with my mate Eve, at my right, and father of Kate and Lilly. I don't think that you met the last one.".

"I actually did a while ago, when Kate led me into a large clearing."

"Oh, well, then I think that you met everybody of our family."

"Yes dad. Now, Blade, come on, I'll show you to the omegas, too. Bye dad! Bye mom!"

"Bye Kate" My parents said in unison.

"Good afternoon, sir and ma'am." Blade said, again with his calm and elegant tone.

"Good afternoon to you too, Blade." My dad said, quickly followed by my mom.

**Winston's POV**

I can't believe that he actually stayed calm after Eve threatened him. He continued to speak like it was nothing. I mean, he was surely two times bigger even than Garth, but it was Eve the one who made the threat, and still, his elegant tone didn't change. Also, about him, another tought came into my mind...

"What do you think about him, dear?" Eve asked me.

"I actually think that he's very, VERY brave, and, even through his calm expression, I could see in his eyes that he was a very nice wolf. Also, his fur reminded me of... him."

"He? Well, he looks a lot like him, but... they're too different, they can't be the same person. Also, I don't see why he should see the pack first. Humphrey probably loved Kate back, and, even if I hate having to say so... If he was really Humphrey, and said it, Kate would have literally jumped on him." Eve said, baring her teeth after the last part.

"Eve, calm down. Also, since he looks a lot like him, I think that Kate could finally get over Humphrey, and stop suffering so much everyday." I replied, trying to calm her down, and, luckily, successing in doing so.

"You're right, honey. It's just... I don't want my little girl in trouble." She said, starting to sound sad.

"Come on, Eve, don't worry, Kate's a very good Alpha, I'm sure she knows what she is doing."

"You're right..."

**End of tha third chapter!**

**In the next chapter I'll probably write about Blade's past. See ya!**


	4. A sharp past

**Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't update during the week, but here we are now!**

**Blade's POV**

Kate started to lead me towards the omegas that were playing on the other side of the pond, which was reflecting the light of the sun, now setting. The orange glow will soon fade, and the full moon will rise. As we got there, I saw them playing a game. They were kicking a berry to eachother. Seeing them doing so made me remember something...

_I was playing with my friends and my brother. We were playing berry ball, and were having so much fun. Jake was winning like always, and Jodie was trying to play with us, since it was her first time. But then, we heard someone yell. "BLADE! MURAMASA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Me and my brother slowly turned towards the direction the voice came from, only to see what I was hoping not to see. There he was, my father, Tsurugi, looking at us with rage in his eyes. "I tought I said that I didn't want you two to play with those worthless, stupid, weak omegas! Alphas don't have time for fun!" He said. I looked at him in the eyes, but, as I was going to reply, I heard my brother, Muramasa, saying "Sorry father. Blade and I have been stupid. Forgive us all, and forget about this, please." I turned towards him and then to my father again. "I don't think I can do this. Those omegas bothered you two, the sons of the pack leader. I can't just forgive them." He said as he slowly moved towards Jodie and Jake. "P-P-Please sir, we won't bother your sons anymore! We're sorry! We were just being omegas, acting impulsively and just wanting to have fun!" Jake said, tears of pure fear starting to form in his trembling eyes, his body trembling too, slowly trying to move back with his legs, but failing at so, frozen by the gelid hands of fear. "S-Sir, p-please, we're j-just kids, don't h-hurt us!" Jodie said after Jake, her eyes already watered, her brown face stained with tears, trying to stop crying._

_Just then, my father reached them, and, without saying anything, he just slashed Jake's face. Blood started to drip from his cheek, as he let out a terrifying scream of pure agony. But the worst thing was his face. My father's slash cut off the skin, and he was lucky that the bones still couldn't be seen. But still, it was very deep. While staring at Jake, we heard another scream. Jodie's scream. We quickly turned to her, seeing that my father slashed at her side. Blood started to drip from her, too. Her cut was also very deep. "This time I won't kill you, but, if I see you again bothering my sons, then you won't be so lucky. Was I clear?" My father said. Jake and Jodie used some strength to nod quickly at my father, otherwise they would've been killed instantly. My father grinned, before returning to his calm face. "WHAT THE HELL DAD!" I yelled at him. "Blade, I don't regret anything, and I won't. Not now, not never. We are in the wild, where the strong ones survive, and the weak ones die. But strong ones and weak ones can't be friend. The weak serves the strong, and the strong lets the weak alive. Love, friendship, happiness, they're just weaknesses. Strong ones aren't happy and friendly. Strong ones are tough and cold-blooded. And you, my son, won't be a weak one." My father said. Just as he said so, I leaped at him, biting him and then getting down again. And there, I felt it. I felt the taste of the warm blood in my mouth, and instantly loved it. I wanted more. I wanted to drink as much as I could, and then more. A sick smile formed on my face. I leaped at my father again. He was smiling, but I didn't care, I wanted his blood. Just as I was going to bit him again, Muramasa quickly hit me on my side while in air, knocking me down and pinning me. "Blade! Don't give up! You're not like this! You don't want to be a monster like every wolf here, don't you!?" Muramasa yelled at me, making me regaining control over my body. "Sorry Muramasa. The taste... of the blood... I-I couldn't control myself." I apologised to him "You don't have to be sorry, Blade. It's our family. It's the blood flowing in your veins, and there's nothing you can do." My father said, looking at me, smiling evily. "I want you two to be strong ones, and I'll do everything I can to make this happen." He said walking away._

_"What the hell happened here!?" Jake's father asked, who came there just as our father left. "W-We were playing w-with Jake and J-Jodie, but then o-our father saw us and..." I said, pointing at Jake and Jodie lying there, breathing heavily. "SHIT! You two, please, don't accept their invites anymore, they'll die otherwise! Damn it, I've got to get them to the healer!" He said, picking up our friends and then rushing to the healer's den. We just stood there, thinking about what just happened. "Sorry guys." Muramasa said in a low voice, before turning and walking to our den. I stood there a few more seconds, before following him._

Just as my memories ended, we got to the omegas.

"Hey Salty, Shakey, Mooch!" Kate said, trying to get their attention, but with no results. "GUYS!" She yelled. The omegas turned towards us, looking at Kate and then at me. "Uh, hey Kate. Who is the one next to you?" A fat one said. "Wait. Are you... Humphrey!?" A tall and skinny one said. I looked at him, raising my right eyebrow, before asking "Who is Humphrey?" Their faces fell down as I said so. "Sorry, man. We tought you were... an old friend." A small one said. "Well, I'm sorry for you guys. By the way, my name is Blade. Kate is giving me a tour of the territory so I can decide if I want to stay or go away." I replied. Their faces lightened up a bit, but still there was sadness. The skinny one said "Well, nice to meet you, Blade. I am Salty. The small one at my right is Shakey and the fat one at my left is Mooch." "HEY!" Mooch and Shakey said in unison to Salty. "Nice to meet you too. So, why did you think that I was your old friend?" I asked them. They looked at me, but, before they could answer, Kate said "Because you are just like him, only much more calm, big and elegant." "Oh, I see." I replied.

"Well... The moonlight howl will be soon, so we have to go and clean ourselves up. See ya!" Shakey said, heading into the pond followed by Salty and Mooch. "Moonlight howl? What is this?" I asked Kate. "Well, the Moonlight howl is where most of the wolves go during the full moon to howl with their partners, to find a partner there, to howl alone or just to go there and listen. Also, I think that's a great way to show you to the pack." "Oh, I got it. Also, should I assume that Omegas can ask Alphas to howl?" "Yeah, why?" "...Nothing. Just... In my old pack... Omegas weren't exactly the favourites." I said, looking at the ground in sadness. "In fact, they couldn't even speak with Alphas without their permission." "WHAT!? They couldn't even speak? Oh my gosh... It must have been terrible for you..." She said, standing really close to me. "I... I wasn't an Omega. I was going to be an Alpha. I ran away from the pack at the age of five months. Then, I remember only finding a couple of wolves that adopted me, and then... nothing. I can't remember anything. I woke up in a strange den, I found myself bigger, and, in the same den, there was a female wolf, who turned to me as I looked at her. She said that I hit a rock with my head, and I assumed that I probably had an amnesia. After that, she taught me how to hunt, and, after a month, I learned the basic to survive. There, my journey began. I've been exploring a great part of Canada, and a part of the north USA. But now, I decided to stop my journey and stay somewhere, and, maybe, this pack will be that place." I said, now looking at her in the eyes. "Oh... Well, I'm sorry for you." Kate replied. "So, do you have a partner for the Moonlight howl?" I asked her. I actually didn't want to ask her out, I was just curious. Also, maybe I ran away from my old pack, but my father's word are marked with fire in my mind.

"No. There's only one wolf in my heart, but he's not here, and I'll wait for him, hoping and praying."

**"Love, friendship and happiness are weaknesses."**

I called Kate "My friend". But is this what I really think, or maybe I was just trying to deceive myself?

**"The strong ones survive, and the weak ones die."**

I've become a machine, I can't feel anything. My smiles are just masks. My feelings don't exist. But I'm a strong one now.

**"Strong ones are tough and cold-blooded. Strong ones and weak ones can't be friends. The weak serves the strong, and the strong lets the weak alive."**

Or maybe this is what I think. No, I ran away, I'm a lone wolf now, and probably, soon, I'll be part of another pack. I can't be the same... thing that I was once. I have to understand this.

**"It's our family. It's the blood flowing in your veins, and there's nothing you can do."**

This is a chance to forget this, and I can't waste it. Maybe, I could finally be like any other wolf. We'll see what happens.

"So... Where's the Moonlight howl?"

"Right there." She said, pointing south. I looked where she was pointing, and saw that it was actually pretty close.

"Ok, thanks. I'll probably head there, show myself around and then go and search for a den to sleep." I replied.

"I actually know an abandoned den. If you want, I can show it to you after the tour at the Moonlight Howl."

"That would be great, thanks." I said, never changing my expression.

After we went to the Moonlight howl, I met many wolves, some of them friendly, some of them suspicious. Also, some of the females were staring at me, and I could read the pure lust in their eyes. Then, Kate led me to a river, and I spotted a den with the entrance covered by the vines. After thanking her, I finally went into my new den, cleaned it up a bit, and, after like half a hour, I went to sleep.

**WOO! Part of the past! Hope you all liked the chapter :3.**


	5. A sharp encounter 2: A&M

**Blade's POV**

_"Hey Blade!" A voice called "Hey Ashley! How are you?" I replied happily "Fine, you?" "Well, my father surprised me and Muramasa playing with Jodie and Jake yesterday, and I'm a little bit worried for them." "Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?" "He... he slashed at them. Jake has his cheek almost ripped out and Jodie has her side very badly injuried." She gasped at this "Wow Blade, I didn't know your father could act like this..." "I can't believe it, too. He said that 'Omegas are weak, Alphas are strong, and strong ones can't be friend with the weak ones'. Also, he'll do anything to make me become like him." I replied as we fell into silence. But then, the silence was broke by... "Finally looking at the Alphas, son!" my father said as he laughed. "Stop it, father." I replied at him, embarrassed and angry. "Hey, there's nothing bad at looking at nice Alphas. Just remember to look ONLY at the Alphas, since Omegas are worthless of your sight." He said, smirking. "STOP SAYING IT! Omegas are wolves like us! They don't deserve this!" I said, full of anger, but my father just stared at me, an evil grin appearing on his face "Come on, son. Hate me! LET THE HATE FILL YOUR MIND!" He said, now grinning and laughing insanely. As I was going to charge at him, I rembered Murasama's words. "No... I... Hate... That's something bad. I don't want bad things filling up my mind, otherwise I'll become just like you." I replied, looking at him with fierce. "Bad... Good... Who says what they really are? In this world, there is no definition for good and bad! So, who can say what's good and what's bad? WHO SAYS WHAT'S IMMORAL?" He then started laughing again. "You're right, there is no definition for good and bad. That's why I have my own. And, for my own definition, that's bad." He just stared at me for some seconds, before a large grin appeared on his face as he said "Son, stop acting like you're good. We both know what's in you. The blood of the Ripper Clan. Don't waste your abilities for such things like 'Rights of the Omegas'.You're also quite good at controlling other's mind. I know what happened that day, three months ago, when Blaze drowned. You and Muramasa could become some of the strongest wolves in the world." He said, remembering me what happened that day. "No... It... It wasn't... He... I... It was a-an acc-accident! IT WASN'T MY FAULT" I yelled, starting to tear, thinking about what happened when he died. My breath become heavier, I was feeling dizzy, everything was spinning._

_"AAAAH!"_

I woke up, eyes shot open, quickly getting up on my feet. This is the third day since I entered as a 'guest Alpha' in the pack. I looked out to see that I was just in time to see the sunrise. I stirred myself, regained my calm expression and cleared my mind, before getting out of my den to walk a bit around. I did this every morning in my journey as a lone wolf to look around and see if there was any kind of secret den or something like that. As I kept walking, I entered into a meadow. It had only a few flowers, but was mostly covered in tall grass. I looked around and saw Lilly, Kate's sister.

"Hello, Lilly." I greeted her. She turned around quickly, only to get relieved by seeing that it was me the one who called her. "Oh, uhm, hi Blade. Uh... What are you doing up so early?" She greeted back, still a bit shy and nervous around me. "Nothing, just woke up at the same time as always and did a walk like every morning. I eventually found this meadow and saw you. So, how are you, Mrs. ?" I asked her. She giggled a bit, before saying "Fine, thanks. And you?" "I'm fine, thank you." "So, why did you call me 'Mrs.'? She asked, giggling a bit. "Because you're a lady, and so I greeted you with respect." I told her. "Aww, thanks." She replied, blushing. "Well, if you excuse me, I'll continue my walk. Have a good day, Mrs." I said as she giggled again and said "Have a good day you too, Mr."

After walking for a bit, I looked up and saw that it was almost time to go to the Head Alpha den to get my duty for the day. And, with that, I started heading towards the head alpha den, arriving there in ten minutes, perfectly in time. The other ones that were here were Mark, Jack, Garth, Kate, Hutch, Can-Do, William and Joe. I greeted them and waited for the other alphas to come. After thirty minutes every Alphas was here and Kate gave everybody their duty. My duty was hunting, and, like I asked Kate, I was hunting alone. I went in search for some caribous, and, after like an hour of looking, sniffing and listening closely around, I finally found a group of four caribous grazing quietly. I looked around the area, scanning everything to see what I could use to have an advantage in the hunt. I spotted some rocks, and I tought about one of my tecniques of hunting. I grabbed one of them with my jaws and launched it far. As it hit the ground, the caribous stopped grazing and looked where the rocks fell, only to see grass everywhere. As they were going to start grazing again, I launched another one on the other side of the valley they were grazing in, making them move their heads faster. This time, they were scared, and I got on the side where I threw the first rock and launch the last one in the air. One of them saw it with the corner of his eye and turned towards it, while the others still didn't spot the last one. I took advantage of this and quickly jumped to his back, bit on his neck and twisted my head, killing him instantly. As the body almost touched the ground, I jumped on one of the caribous still looking at the other side and did the same thing I did with the first one, and then got into the grass again. Thanks to its height, they were now frozen in fear and, as they were going to start running away, I quickly jumped at the neck of the third one, making him fall down and then... ripping his head off. Now, there was only one left, so I just charged at him. He tried to hit me with one of his antlers, but I dodged the attack, bit on one of the antlers and ripped it off, before stabbing it right in his chest. The caribou moved a bit his eyes, before falling and making the antller enter even more his chest.

I took the antler off his chest, took three of the caribous on my back and started to drag the last one with my jaws. It wasn't so hard, I trained myself during my trip with some heavy boulders. I used them to walk and, at the same time, train myself. It was hard and painful, but it payed back. As I got to the feeding grounds, the wolves stared at me like I was some kind of divinity. When Kate saw me, her jaw drop. "Did you do this alone?" She asked "Yes. Why?" I said. I didn't know exactly how their Alphas were trained, so I didn't know if this was something SO incredible. "Our Alphas have trouble in killing three of them in a group of five and you kill four of them without getting injuried and drag them all back? Wow, I'm pleased to talk to the strongest wolf in this pack." She said chuckling. I looked at her, then again in front of me, before saying "In my old pack, as I can remember, every Alpha was as strong as me. At most, a little bit weaker, but not that much." "What's your old pack?" I froze at her question. "My old pack is... the Breaker Pack." I told her. "WHAT!?" She yelled. "Please, don't tell anyone. I just want to forget about it. That's why I started my journey. I wanted to run away from it. I wanted to run away from my problems. I was scared, and ran away." I said. "Fine... I'll trust you only because I know you're not like the wolves of your pack. I just have this feeling." She told me smiling. I looked at her, thanked her and then finished dragging my caribou to the feeding grounds. After waiting for the Alphas, I ate my piece of caribou, before starting to walk around the pack again, and then search for some kind of log or boulder to keep myself in shape. As I kept walking, I came across two scents that I knew too well...

"I can't believe they're seriously here. We were in Quèbec last time I saw them." I tought.

After following that scent, I came to a pond hidden by the trees and the bushes. And there, in front of me, I saw someone I didn't want to see here because of the ones who were at my left side.

In front of me was Kate, drinking at the pond. I watched the two figures at my left closely, and, as I saw that they were going to pounce Kate, I jumped out of the bushes, and, a moment before Kate got hit by the wolf, I was able to send her away. But then, I had to pay for my action, as the wolf locked his jaws at my side. I contained my pain and clawed him in the side, making him yelp in pain and letting me free of his grip. As I got free, I quickly jumped back, near Kate. "Are you okay?" I asked her "Yes, but what about you? Your side is bleeding!" She said. "Don't worry about it. Stay behind me, they might have some puppets around that will follow you if you run away." "Puppets? Blade, what are you talking about? And who are they?" "Puppets, wolves that they control since they're too stupid to think for themselves. Also, they're some old acquaintances of my own." I told her. "Well, looks who's there. It's funny seeing eachother here, after fighting just a year ago in Quèbec." The wolf in front of me, a male, said. "Yes, I agree." I replied. "Blade, who the hell are they!?" Kate asked me, a bit scared and a bit upset. "Kate, I would like you to meet Astral, in front of us, and Moon, the one behind the bushes. They're part of the Black Sun Pack, and I fought against them about a year ago, winning."

As I said so, a female got out of the bushes.

"It's been a long time since our last encounter, you can't deny it, Blade. Well, looks like we're going to fight again now. But don't think that you'll beat us again. We're much stronger than the last time." Moon said.

"We'll see, Moon." I said, as a grin tried to appear on my face. I tried to fight it, but it was in my blood, so I just gave up and let it fight.

"You don't know how much I regret not killing you back in Quèbec." I said, now grinning evily at them. "Well, after our fight, you'll regret it even more!" Astral said. "We'll see..." I replied as I got into a fighting stance.

And now, it's time to rip them apart.

**WOO!Evil Blade shows himself! Also... Blade and Muramasa... Astral and Moon... Is it so obvious that I love Metal Gear Rising?**


	6. A sharp past 2: The escape

**Hey guys! There is a new chapter!**

**Blade's POV**

Moon charged at me, but I easily dodged her, slammed my front paws on her back and jumped to Astral, who moved away and tried to hit me with his left paw, but with no success. After dodging his paw, I got around him and hit him in his right side with my head, sending him flying into a tree. As I was going to jump at him, Moon tackled me and then tried to bit me, but, luckily, I dodged her, hit her and pounced her away with my side. Then, Astral howled, and, out of the bushes, figures started to come out, looking at me with nothing in their eyes. "Already calling your puppets, you two? Wow, I tought you said that you became stronger." "We did, but we don't want to fight to show our strength, we want to WIN!" Moon replied. As three of them jumped at me, I quickly got out of the way and charged at the remaining two, slamming my head into one of them's, knocking him out, and biting on the neck of the other, ripping his throat out. But then, I got pinned by two of the puppets, while the third one jumped on my gut, knocking the wind out of me. As I was regaining my breath, I felt something sharp hitting my belly, and, as I looked up, I saw that wolf trying to rip my belly off. I pushed the two wolves holding me down away and bit on the muzzle of the wolf that bit me, ripping the higher part of his muzzle off.

He screamed in pain, and I smiled at this, feeling so good. After that, I pushed him off me, and dodged one of the remaining puppets, only to get pinned again by the last one, who tried to lock his jaws around my neck. But I wasn't going to die so easily, and I did what he tried to do before him, making him fall on his right side, and, as he hit the ground, the last one jumped at me, but I easily kicked him with my hind legs, sending him flying away. Then, I got up and went to finish my work, killing the one I just sent flying away and the one I knocked out. As I finished them, Astral and Moon charged at me again, but this time Moon jumped at me from a branch, while Astral tried to hit me from my back. I tried to get out of the way, but they took me by surprise and I just got hit first in the back and then in the gut, falling down. I regained my breath in time to see Moon moving quickly to my neck, jaws open, but I was faster than her and kicked her away, got up and turned around, expecting to see Astral, but I saw nothing. Right as I looked there, I got hit in the side, feeling a sharp pain and getting pinned down by Astral, before getting blocked totally by Moon. "Nice, finally managing to hit me." I said to them. Then, as I said so, Astral released my side and moved towards my neck. "Finally, I'll kill you. I'll make it very, very painful." He said. As I was going to headbutt Moon in the head to get my paws free, a golden tan blur tackled Astral. I used Moon's surprise to my advantage and headbutted her, making her move back, one paw on her head, moving a bit dizzy. I looked to Astral, and saw that the golden tan blur was Kate. I turned again to Moon and charged at her, I locked my jaws around her neck and launched her in the air, flying. As she hit the ground, she fell on one of her legs, and I heard the sound of her bone breaking, before her scream of pure pain, that filled my ears, and went directly to my brain. I was feeling so... good... so much pain to hear... so much pain to see... I just found it amazingly good. I looked at her, a smirk appearing on my face, as I slowly approached her. She tried to stand up, but failed at so and fell every time. "Running out of time, I see. Your last words?" I asked her, that smirk still on my face. "Go to hell." She just answered "Guess I will. And there, we'll see eachother... again." "You're crazy, a crazy little bastard. I hope your death will be the most painful one in the world." "Oh, you're now hurting my feelings. Guess I'll just end it now." I said as I locked my jaws tightly around her neck one last time, then I placed one paw on her chest, and...

I ripped her head off.

"MOON!" Astral screamed in horror, as I left her head falling, slowly turning towards Kate and him, who managed to get free of her and got into a fighting stance. "You... you... YOU RIPPED HER HEAD OFF! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?" He screamed at me, his eyes filled of fear "The same one you fought back in Quèbec." I replied, still with a smirk, and started heading towards him. He was now frozen, and, to be honest, I was confused. How did he fear me so much only now? I killed five puppets without so many troubles, but he didn't show any sign of fear. Probably, he was just scared since he was now alone against me. I was now at few inches from him, and I saw something that made me regain a little part of my senses: his eyes were full of tears, tears of fear, horror, anger and... sadness? Well, he reminded me of Jake's eyes.

I forgot everything about my old pack, or about any pack during my trip, mostly when I was back at Sawtooth. I forgot about how terrible it was my pack and my father, and how Omegas hadn't any right. I forgot that day. And I forgot... my escape.

_"Finally, two days and we'll go to Alpha school." I said to Muramasa. "Yeah, right." He answered, sounding a bit worried. "What's the matter, Muramasa?" "It's just... I have a bad feeling. Like, something is going to happen, and it won't be anything good." "Mh... I don't know. What could happen in just two days?" "Well, you never know." He answered. "Oh, trust me, nothing is going to happen, and you two will go to Alpha school, no matter what." My father said, coming out of the bushes. I got a bit annoyed and said "What the hell, dad. Why are you spying me!?" I shouted to him. He looked surprised, but quickly got his calm and grinning face again. "Just making sure you won't do anything stupid again." "Well, instead of stalking me, why don't you just tell us what you did to make sure that even Alpha school will be a living hell like this pack?" "Oh, nothing, just training, training and some more training." "And brain wash, am I right?" Muramasa said. My father looked at him, again with a surprised face, before replying "Well, looks like my sons are smarter than what I tought. Yes, brain wash. As I said, I'll make sure you two will become just like me. Cold-blooded,strong and uncaring." He told us. "I can't believe it... You're our own father!" I yelled at him "Oh, come on, you'll thank me after this." he said uncaringly. "You piece o-" "Blade, calm down." Muramasa interrupted. I looked at my dad, before turning around and saying "I'm going to the pond to drink some water, are you coming with me, Muramasa?" I said. "Yes, I'm coming." He replied. I looked at my father one last time, and saw that he was sitting now, a large, evil grin on his face. I swore I saw the devil itself. As we arrived at the pond, I looked around to make sure that we weren't being followed, and then turned towards Muramasa._

_"We have to run away." I told him. He turned quickly to me, and then said "No... w-we can't go away... this... this is our home!" he replied "I know, but I'm not going to let that monster do a brain wash to me. It's hard going away from our families and friends, but we can't let them do what they want to us." "I know... but..." he looked sad, but I couldn't get why. "What's the matter, Muramasa?" "..." "Muramasa, answer me. If you do, I may help you." "No, you can't." "Muramasa, stop being a baby and tell me why you don't want to go away from there!" "FINE! I HAVE A CRUSH! SHE'S ASHLEY!" he yelled to me. I was speechless, that's why he never wanted to stay alone with her. This was making things harder. "Well, if you wish, then I could go and talk to her to see what she thinks about you." "W... Wou... Would you really do this?" He asked me, his eyes getting filled with joy. "Of course I would, what kind of big brother would I be otherwise?" I told him smiling "Thank you! Thank you so much, Blade! I really owe you!" he said as he hugged me. "But, for now, let's head home. The sun is setting." I said as he got up, smiling widely, just nodded and followed me._

_Next day I woke up just as the sun began to rise. "This is the last day we'll watch the sunrise from here, son. You'd better enjoy it." My father told me from a corner of the den. "I will." Was all I said, before I got up and exited the den. After some minutes of searching, I found the person I was looking for: Ashley. "Hey Ashley, what's up?" I greeted her, sitting beside her. "Oh, hey Blade! I'm fine, you?" she answered me happily "Not really bad. So... are you excited for the Alpha school coming tomorrow?" "You can bet it! I can't contain my excitement! And you?" "Well, I'm not actually enjoying that tought, since my father will try anything on me, but, over that, I'm a bit excited, too." I said, before noticing something: she was blushing slightly. "Oh, no, no, no, no, tell me it's not what I think!" I tought. "So, is there anyone that you like here?" she asked me. I was taken off guard by that question, but I simply answered "Uh, no, not at all, why?" As I said so, her face seemed to drop a bit. "SHIT! Tell me it's not that!" I was yelling in my mind. "Oh, nothing, just curious." "Well, since you asked me so, what about you? Do you have any crush?" I asked her. But then, her reply was exactly the worst thing I could ever imagine in this situation._

_"Yes. You." She said as she kissed me._

_As she released me, I saw that she was blushing madly. "NO! NO! NO! EXACTLY WHAT I DIDN'T WANT!" I now screamed in my mind as many, too many toughts passed my mind. "...Sorry." She said as she began to walk away. I tried to sat something, but I couldn't. What could I say, after all? The crush of my brother just told that has a crush for me and kissed me. I just stood there, silently, but, right as Ashley got out of my sight, I heard a twig snap and, as I looked there, I saw the last person I wanted to see now. There he was, crying hard, Muramasa, a hurt look on his face. "Muramasa... I... It..." "THANKS! THANKS A LOT!" He yelled at me "Muramasa... please... hurting you was the last thing I wanted..." "JUST SHUT UP!" As he said so, I started to get angry. "Well, sorry for trying to help you just because you're a bitch that had no courage to tell somebody his feelings!" "FUCK YOU! You said that you would've helped me! And, instead, I found you kissing Ashley!" "Well, you know what? SHE HAS A CRUSH FOR ME! So shut the fuck up and accept it! Accept that you are a loser that nobody loves!" I yelled at him, anger now filling my veins. And then, he did something I will never forget._

_He hit me in the face and left three long cuts. It wasn't the phisycal pain, as it wasn't something so painful, but the emotional pain. My brother, the only wolf that could understand my situation, just yelled at me and striked at me, and he wasn't doing that playfully. He did that with anger. As my eyes started to get filled with bitter tears, I turned and ran away, doing what I wanted to do yesterday. "If he's not going to follow me, then SO BE IT! He can go to hell!" I yelled in my mind._

Thinking now about it, it would sound ridicolous, but still, that's what separated me from him. I now regained my senses, and so I told Astral to go away, and to never return. Hell if I'm going to explain a lot of things. "Thank you." Was all I managed to say to Kate. "..." Kate just stood there, with a face that was clearly confused, since I killed six wolves and then let the last one go like nothing happened. "How the hell did you take six wolves alone? And why did you let... Astral go?" He asked, her voice confused and upset, her legs slowly moving, making her walk back. "... You can call it my 'Bad side'. Sorry, it was probably a terrible thing to see. I regained my senses in time to avoid another blood bath." As I said so, I slowly looked at myself, and I found that my sides were bleeding, and I was covered in the blood of the wolves I just killed. "But then, why did you save me?" Kate asked me as she stopped moving back. "Because, that's what a wolf should do for their leader." I told her. As she heard so, she asked "Does that mean..." "Exactly, I'm joining your pack, ma'am." I told her as I regained totally my posture, my tone and my face. "But now, I'll have to ask where the healer's den is." I said as she smiled a bit, before replying "Come, I'll show you." "Thanks." Was all I said, before following her.

"Do your wounds hurt?" She asked me while we were walking, breaking the silence. "Not really much." I replied. As we were walking, Hutch came out of some bushes, and, after seeing me, he quickly asked "What the hell happened to Blade?" "Nothing much, just got attacked by some wolves that I killed, leaving only one badly injuried survivor. Kate was just taking me to the healer's den." I told him "How many were they?" Hutch asked "Seven. Now, can I please get to healer's den? I would like not to get my wounds infected." I told him, losing a bit my patience. "Uh, yeah, but first I must say something to Kate: Garth, Winston, Eve and Tony have to see you. They say it's urgent." "Fine, tell them to wait a bit. Blade, can you run?" "Yes." "Then let's go so that we could reach the healer's den faster." "Fine, I'm coming." I told her. As we got there, Kate called for a wolf named 'Amy'. I assumed she was the healer, and I was actually right. In front of me appeared a dark brown female with emerald green eyes, two grey strips going horizontally on her sides, white underbelly and black fur on the tip of her paws, ears and tail. I had to admit, she was beautiful, but still I can't really feel much. After she saw me and Kate explained everything, Kate exited the den while Amy was cleaning my wounds by licking them. After doing so, she wrapped some leaves around my wounds, and then told me that I was fine. As I looked out, I noticed that it was now dark outside, and, as I was going to leave, she asked me if I wanted to sleep there. "I'd love to." was what I said, before going into a corner of the den, lay down and started closing my eyes. At least, the day finished in a good way.


	7. A sharp meeting

**Kate's POV**

Right as I left the healer's den, I heard my father's howl. I quickly sprinted towards the source of the howl, dodging every tree, log and rock in my way, swiftly running through the dark forest as the sun now set, giving the forest only a weak light given by moon. After some minutes of running, I entered into a large clearing, where I spotted my parents, Garth, Tony and many Alphas from the pack. "What's going on?" I asked, making everyone look at me, which didn't get me nervous, since I was now used to this. First time I had everybody's eyes on me, I felt really nervous, but now I can't even see the difference between speaking to one wolf and a thousand wolves. "Our spies found seven foreign scents crossing the pack border. They didn't follow their scents, obviously, and instantly reported to Garth, and now, we have spies in our territory." My dad said, clearly annoyed from what happened. "Seven scents? Uhm... it sounds strange... but I don't know why..." I tought, before it hit me. I realized that they were probably the ones who attacked us, and that got killed by Blade. Astral has probably told their leader, if he wasn't the leader himself, what happened here. And I had to tell my pack, too.

"Uhm, maybe not." I said as some gave me confused expression, while others gave me a shocked one. "What do you mean?" Tony asked me as I heard some "Yeah!" "Tell us!" and some mumbling coming from the crowd. "QUIET!" My mother yelled, making everyone shut their mouths tight. "Earlier, I got attacked by two wolves, while five other wolves were hiding in the bushes. Luckily, Blade was there, too, and killed six of them, leaving only one alive, but badly injuried. I came here late 'cause I had to take him to the healer's den." I told everyone, and now everybody had a shocked expression. "How the hell did he take down six wolves!?" Tony yelled at me, before continuing "I think you're not telling this right!" and, right as he said so, everybody agreed with him and started growling. "WHAT THE HELL! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS NOW!" I yelled, now agrier than ever. "Do you seriously think that I would betray the pack and start telling shit randomly!?" I yelled again as everybody got quiet and somebody even whimpered. "Then, tell us: how did one wolf, alone, kill six wolves? Don't you think it's a bit exaggerated?" Tony asked me. I looked at my paws, now unsure if I should say this or no. "Well, Blade left his pack when he was five months old. He's been a lone wolf after that, and so, he must've trained himself a lot. Also, his pack is... well..." I stopped, now scared by what would happen to Blade if I told everybody about him. "Which was his old pack!?" Tony asked, now getting furious. "His old pack was... the Breaker Pack." I said as everyone gasped and wore a shocked expression on their faces again.

"He... he's... he is WHAT!? A BREAKER IN OUR PACK!?" Tony yelled, now totally without control. "WHAT KIND OF SHITTY LEADERS ARE YOU TWO FOR ACCEPTING THAT DEVIL IN OUR PACK!?" Tony continued as I saw Garth now hanging his head in shame. Now, I was angry as, if not more than, Tony. "Listen, you fucking old shit. This is MY pack, not yours, not anymore, and I do what I think it's better for the pack, and I can see that HE is not like those barbarians. Actually, HE is way better than YOU. And now, if you excuse me, I have a pack to take care of with the head, and not with the dick, which one I will personally shove up your ass if you don't stop complaining for once, after years of doing so EVERY FUCKING DAY." I told him. "That's my girl!" My mother said as I could feel her pride in her voice, while dad and Tony had a shocked expression on their faces. I saw Tony opening his mouth to say something and instantly growled, making him shut his mouth and retreat. "Well, if that's true, then we have a Breaker in our pack, that will help fighting a very probably war. But, still, how can we fight something we don't even know?" Garth said, and, sadly, he was right: the only thing we know is that they go in large groups to attack the wolves that wander alone or in very small groups, that they have puppets and that Blade met them during his journey... Blade! He knew the name of that pack, the Black Sun, so he probably knows enough for us to stand a chance to win.

"Well, Blade said that he already met those who attacked me: they were part of a pack called Black Sun, and they can control other wolves to make those 'puppets' fight for them. Right now, he's probably resting, since the fight had injuried him, too. I'll ask him more tomorrow." I told everyone. "Fine, there isn't anything to discuss anymore, so, if everybody agrees, then we can close this meeting." Garth said as everybody stayed quiet. "Fine, you can now go to your dens." He finished. As I was going to walk towards my den, my father called me. "Hey dad, do you need anything?" "Actually, I just wanted to know something." "What's that?" "You see, that new wolf, Blade..." My father started as I was getting confused "Yeah?" I replied, since it was the only thing I could say right now. "...You have a crush for him, am I right?" He asked as I was now shocked to hear this, and, honestly, a bit embarrassed, since it was a bit true. I blushed deep red, before replying "... A bit." "That's all I wanted to hear, thanks." My dad told me, now smiling widely, as he started to head to his den. "Wait, why did you want to know this?" I asked him as he turned to face me, still smiling "Oh, nothing..." he said, which confused me a lot. "Well, goodnight." I told him. After that, I headed towards my den. As I arrived there, I sighed sadly. Such a big den, for just one wolf alone. I just hope he would be here right now, to make me smile and laugh, and to be with me forever.

I began to wonder, thinking about how these two years would've been if Humphrey was here. He would've been close to me, listening always everything, putting me always before him, and doing everything he could to see my smile. And I would've just probably snobbed him, since I'm such a bitch. The only thing I'm good at is making the others suffer, and this skill caused me to suffer so much for over two years. But this is called Karma. Karma is a cruel thing, but only to the ones that deserve so. And I do.

**Blade's POV**

_I was running through the forest, rain splashing on my fur and soaking it slowly. The dark clouds up above me were hiding the sky, and fog was all around me. I ran, ran for miles, just wanting to get away from that place, and, finally, find myself in a peaceful place, for once. After many minutes of running, I finally reached what I was looking for: my private paradise. A place where I can be without worrying about anything. My mind, my dreams, the only place where I can rest peacefully, and feel happy, or feel something at all. I smiled, loving the atmosphere given by the rain falling on these skylands. I made my way towards the bridge that connects the ground with the first skyland, the nearest one. I truly don't know how I created such a beautiful and huge place only with my head. I began to get higher and higher on the skylands, crossing many bridges and stopping only to watch a bit the territory under me, still stunned by what I was seeing, even though I saw it so many times. As I reached the final skyland, I did what I do every time: I sit down and just relax, forgetting every problem of the real life. Soon, I would wake up, but, at least, I'll be able to stop worrying every second for some time._

**Winston's POV**

"So, what did you ask her?" Eve said as we got to the den. "... Nothing important." I replied, looking away, knowing, and, at the same time, not knowing what Eve would do if I tell her about Kate's crush. "Winston, look at me." She said as I turned to face her, her eyes trying to dig deep in my soul and rip the truth out of it. "What did yoou ask her?" She repeated her first words, and, to be honest, I was getting scared. Eve's probably one of the only thing I'm afraid of, especially when she's angry. "Uh... I just asked her what she... what she tought about Blade." I replied, now becoming unsure. Should I tell her and risk everything, or maybe I should try to lie and save everyone? Normally, I would choose the first one, but with Eve, that's different. "And... ?" She said, wanting to know everything, and getting clearly annoyed. "She said that he was a nice guy, brave and loyal. Just this." I said, looking away again, and that's probably what got Eve suspicious. "Winston, I can see that you're not telling me everything. I'm getting angrier, and more angry I get, worse my reaction will be." She said, and, actually, she was right. I had to tell her the truth. "Fine. She... she said that... she said that she has crush for him." I said, not knowing what I should expect now from her.

"Did they two do something they might regret?" Eve asked me calmly. Now, I was totally shocked. How could she be so calm right now, knowing that her daughter has a crush for a wolf that was in the cruelest pack ever? Or simply knowing that her daughter has a crush for somebody at all? "I... Uhm... not that I know." I replied, still confused. "If they didn't, then I MAY close an eye. But, if he only touched her, then I'll have to close both eyes, otherwise his blood would fall on them, followed by his stomach." She said, now smiling widely, still with a calm tone. "Goodnight, hun." She finished. I don't think it'll be a good night. What Eve said will probably bring nightmares to me.

**Astral's POV**

I've been running for hours now. I'm lost, injuried and weak. Tears stained my face, and still do, thinking about it. Blade, that devil, he killed Moon, ripped her head off, and he didn't show any sign of regret. He was enjoying it. He killed my sister, and left me alone, wounded, only with pain and sadness in me. I would swear to avenge my sister, but, right now, I'm not even sure if I will survive. When he let me alive, I ran away in a random direction, since seeing her head falling on the ground made my head foggy.

After some minutes of desperate run, hoping in vain to find a familiar scent, I fell on the ground, totally exausted, and gave up. If I have to die now, then so be it. At least, I tried. "We'll meet in hell, Blade." I said to no one, before closing my eyes, letting the darkness in, and stop trying to fight.

**? POV**

"They haven't come back yet!?" I shouted. This was unacceptable. I sent him with so many wolves that he should've come back some hours ago. But nobody found anything near the territory. If he's been killed with his team, then those wolves could be dangerous. I have to send my best wolf. "Bring me the Ash Devil!" I shouted again, and the two wolves in front of me whimpered, before slowly going out of the den. After a minute or two, a grey wolf with a black streak going from the tip of his muzzle to the tip of his tail and a scar going from cheek to cheek finally got to the den. "Finally here, Ash?" I greeted, now feeling a bit better, knowing that my best wolf was going to teach those wolves that we're not a pack to mess with. "Did you want to see me, Nitrogenium*?" He asked me as I smiled. "Actually, yes. You see, yesterday night I sent a big team of wolves, but they haven't returned yet. We can't wait any further, we're starting to finish our food, and we have to take the territory of that pack. This is why I'm sending you, Ash, to go and spy them. Report me everything, and, if you want, kill somebody." He grinned after hearing the last part, before answering "I'll go now, Nitrogenium." He said. "Perfect. Head north-ovest: you'll eventually find the Jasper Pack. This is the pack you have to spy." "OK." He replied, before going out of the den and sprinting away, towards that pack. "This will be fun." I said to myself.

***Nitrogenium, a latin word. Means "Nitrogen". Correct pronunciation is "Nee-troge-neeoom"**

**I love being italian :3.**

**Anyway, sorry for not updating for a while, but I haven't feel really good lately. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. A sharp thought

**Veeery long wait, wasn't it? This chapter will be focused on Lilly and Hutch, so don't expect too much blood. Also, this will probably be the last for some time. But I won't stop writing! I'm just going to write some chapters, and then post them weekly. Enough talking, let's get to the chapter!**

**Jasper Pack, one week before Blade's arrive.**

**Lilly's POV**

"Bye, hun!" I said as Garth exited the den and headed towards the Head Alpha den, his silhouette slowly becoming smaller and smaller behind trees and grass. As he got out of sight, I exited the den, too, and looked around, paying attention to my surroundings to make sure that nobody is watching me, and then started to walk swiftly west, moving through the colored forest as the heat now started to get higher. But I didn't care, I had to be there, this was one of the only days when I could see him. After about ten minutes, I finally reached a medium-sized den digged under a tree.

"Who's there?" I heard a voice saying, and immediately recognized it. "It's me, my love." I replied sweetly. "Lilly?" "Yes, Armstrong. It's me." "Garth's doing his daily duties, right?" "Exactly, so we can have some fun." I answered, now entering the den. Exactly, I was cheating on Garth, and I have been doing this for over an year and half. But I'm not doing this because I'm slut. I'm doing this because Garth is just an all-muscles idiot, a show off and a ladies man. He never really fell in love with me, he was just attracted by my eyes, since 'They were strange, but very cute. The only thing cute in that wolf.' Garth's word to another female, which he mated with. I have to be honest, the whole thing with this light-grey furred Alpha was, at first, just something to get a revenge on Garth, but, as the days went by, I actually fell in love with him, and he fell for me, too. So, we decided to have a secret relationship, a true one, and we didn't have to be afraid of what Garth would do, since he mated with too many females to just dare to say anything. And, if he did, then we would tell everyone what we know. Worst of all, he even raped a girl, and then killed her, because she wanted to tell me everything. Still, even if I said everything, he was an Alpha, the Head alpha. How could anyone trust me, a little omega married to the Alpha, son of the former eastern leader. They would've just thought that I was an angry wolf that was saying things because of, well, who knows. Still, he had too much power, nobody could get him blamed for anything unless the one who saw him was one of the former leader or Kate. And I know that they, except for Kate, were all allied and could do anything they want, since they could shut everybody's mouth in less than a second, so I decided to just live and deal with it.

After our 'session', I went to the pond, where I saw Kate, too. I was going to go away, but I snapped on a twig, and Kate turned her head towards the source of that sound, which was me. She got into a defensive stance, since she couldn't see me, and bared her teeth. "Show yourself!" She shouted. I slowly got out of my hiding spot, and, as Kate saw me, she istantly relaxed. "Oh, hey sis. Sorry, for a moment you startled me." Kate said as she began to approach me. "Oh, sorry. I was j-just walking by, and snapped on a twig. Now, I-I should go, I have... I was going to see a friend of mine! Yes, sorry, but I can't stay any longer." I said nervously, backing away slowly and turning away. "Oh... well, see you later, then..." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. I felt really, really bad, but I couldn't just get near her and let her sniff my scent mixed with Armstrong's. From now on, I had to avoid everybody around me. I started to walk as fast as possible, trying to get to the southern river as fast as I could.

Finally, after some minutes of pure terror, I made it to the river. I was sick of having to hide what Garth does, along with my parents and Tony, but what could I do, without getting myself killed? Nothing, just nothing. I know what this pack needs, but, alone, I can't do this. I need help to start a revolution, and I'll get it.

**Hutch's POV**

Another succesful hunt. I was dragging the deer with Isaac and Samuel, which one actually did almost everything in the hunt. Sam was the best hunter of the pack, and also a great fighter. He isn't a show-off, and, actually, he doesn't care about the attention given to him. Once he even said that 'Getting the attention of everyone is one of my worst nightmares', but I don't get why. After dragging the deer to the feeding grounds, I went to the former Eastern territory, the abandoned half, since, even if this pack was created by the union of the Western and the Easter pack, it wasn't big enough to control the entire territory of the two old packs mixed together, and so, half of the Eastern pack was abandoned. I went straight for a den, a small and hidden one, even if I hated going there.

"Finally here, Hutch?" An old voice said. "Yeah, I'm here." I replied. Just then, two figures entered the den, and I immediately knew who they were. "Oh, hello, Winston, sir, and Eve, ma'am." I said to them. "Hi guys!" A voice suddenly said. It was Garth "Hello Hutch, hi Garth." Winston replied. "So, what's the matter? Why did you ask us to come here?" I asked Tony, which changed his expression to a more serious one. "We might have a problem. One of our spies said that the pack noticed that Garth and Lilly aren't showing affection and love to each other anymore. May I ask why, Garth?" He said as he gave his son an annoyed glare. "Hehe, my bad. But hey, it's not only my fault! If Lilly wasn't so useless, noticing her wouldn't be so hard!" He said as everyone but me went into a laughter, even Eve. "Anyway, I'll try to fix that. Don't worry dad." He finished. "Good, son." Tony replied, before continuing "There's nothing left to say. You all can go."

I thanked god for finally exiting that den. I hate this, this isn't how a pack should go. They controlled everything for too much. I need allies. Once I get them, I'll start a revolution to stop this, once and forever.


End file.
